


Transformers: A Series of One Shots that Nobody Asked For But Got Anyway.

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Random Encounters, a whole lot of randomness, will add more characters as they show up, will probably use prompts tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well this is a series of one shots that I'll be writing in my spare time. Feel free to send me any prompts if you want to :)





	1. Warned

Ok next chapter guys is where it begins :)


	2. Stars (IronhideXAnnabelle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> Here we go, first one-shot prompted by @skysune.  
> Enjoy :)

Livid. 

Annabelle was absolutely livid and the source of her ire was standing 3 feet away from her. The cause of Annabelle's rage was known as Vince Erraya, the school bully, and all round resident douche bag. His asshole attitude was only rivaled by his asshole face which was currently sneering at her after receiving a waspish reply to his asshole comment he made.

The target of his bullying, a young freshman girl, stood behind Annabelle, watching the glaring competition go backward and forward between the school's rivals. Vince being the school bully and Annabelle, his fierce opposer. Freya, the target, let a smile spread slowly over her face as she watched Vince gear up to verbally fight back with Annabelle who also noticed this and gave him one last dismissive glance before turning, throwing her arm around Freya's shoulders, and leading the girl away.   
"You think you're tough Lennox, well, we'll see how tough you are when you get what's coming to you" was all Vince had to yell to Annabelle's back. And to her credit, all Annabelle did was send him the legendary 'one finger salute'. 

After walking the girl to the front gates to begin her walk home, Annabelle turned and began walking in the opposite direction, toward the bus that would take her to her own house. As she sat in her seat, she pulled out her headphones and played her favorite mixed playlist. She sighed heavily and looked out the window, replaying the scene at the school in her head. That ass had the audacity to tease the freshman- Freya was her name- about her braces and art when that idiot had braces when he was in his freshman year, calling her metal mouth! The nerve! Annabelle's blood boiled at the thought of him. Vince was the one thing that could get Anna in such a foul mood and it irked her that he could so easily do so.

Anna walked down the stairs of the bus, thanking the driver before the door closed and the bus carried on its daily route. Annabelle looked both ways before crossing the road and began her trek up the long driveway to the family ranch. Looking at the date on her phone caused a jolt of excitement to flow through her. Tomorrow her father would be coming home from his deployment for a month of leave from NEST and she couldn't be more excited. With her father came one of her best friends Ironhide and maybe one of his other alien comrades, maybe Ratchet would come with them this time, he provided some quality banter. The train of thought caused Annabelle to walk a little faster as if getting home faster would somehow make tomorrow come faster. Though once Annabelle reached the small crest in the driveway that looked down to the house, Annabelle stopped cold. There in the driveway sat a very distinct black Topkick beside a blue and red Peterbilt and a set of three motorcycles. 

Annabelle blinked, pinched herself and rubbed her eyes before she began to sprint down the hill that lead to the house. She saw the front door open, and her father emerge from it who began to jog toward her. Annabelle threw her backpack to the grass and launched her self into her father's arms, where he spun her in a circle while she wept quietly into his shoulder. She had not seen her father in 7 months, only able to contact him once in a while on Skype. They sank to the grass where they held each other tightly, Annabelle mumbling into his shirt, "I thought you were coming tomorrow."  
"Surprise Pumpkin" Will replied to his beloved daughter. They sat in the grass for a few more minutes before they heard Sarah walk out onto the wrap around porch and call, "when you two are ready, there are juice and cookies inside where the rest of our guests are." Anna merely raised a thumbs up toward her mother without raising her head from her father's shoulder.

After five more minutes of sitting and enjoying each others presence, Annabelle and her father made their way back inside where Sarah, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, and three new women sat on the sofas around the living room. Seeing Ironhide sitting on the two-seater alone, Annabelle flopped down on the seat beside him and laid the top half of her body across his lap, smiling up at his holoform's amused face. "Well hello to you too Annabelle" he snarked at her before smoothing her back from her forehead and running his fingers through her blonde hair.   
"Hey 'Hide, missed you" was all she replied with, closing her eyes at the feeling of fingers running through her hair. God, he was amazing.

A smothered giggle caused Annabelle to open her eyes and look toward the three unknown women sitting across from her. The one on the left had a pixie cut with electric blue hair ("seriously rad" was the only thought Anna could conjure for this lady), the one in the middle had bubblegum pink hair that sat in perfect waves around her shoulders and the last lady on the right had long, straight, bright purple hair with trendy bangs that framed her face perfectly. The lady with blue hair had a hand over her mouth, obviously the one smothering giggles. Ironhide had paused in his petting and without looking away from the ladies, Annabelle grasped his hand and encouraged him to carry on playing with her hair. Optimus cleared his throat and spoke. "Now that you are home Annabelle, may I introduce you to our latest recruits, Chromia, Arcee, and Elita-One. These three femmes are the motorcycles parked outside" he explained from his seat in the armchair. Annabelle nodded and said, "it's nice to meet the three of you" with a warm smile. All three returned the warm smile with their own but Chromia appeared to have a glint of amusement in her eyes still.

Once Optimus, 'Hide, and Will had left the room to talk about "work things", Chromia wasted no time bounding over to the sofa where Annabelle sat and asking some very... probing questions. "So how long have you and my brother-by-bond been in a relationship for?" she asked without preamble. Elita and Arcee merely shook their heads with identical grins when Anna looked to them for help and her own mother basically betrayed her when she leaned forward, obviously interested in the answer. "We aren't together" Annabelle replied. "But you want to, right? Because he is always talking about you, it's 'Annabelle did this, oh Will remember when Anna did this', it's rather adorable to see him so smitten, I mean to say that he is very interested" Chromia claimed, leaning toward Annabelle. Annabelle merely flushed scarlet red and said nothing, causing Arcee and Chromia to crow in delight and coo about how cute she was.

Thankfully, Anna was rescued from the teasing by Optimus, who merely smiled with a knowing glint in his eyes toward Annabelle while he explained that he and the triplets must be getting back to the base, and wished Ironhide and Will a safe leave with a "have fun" thrown to 'Hide with a smirk that Annabelle didn't know the Prime was capable of doing.

Later that evening, Annabelle sat outside with Ironhide in his bipedal form, both watching the stars and telling stories of their lives since the last time they'd seen each other. Swallowing heavily, thinking 'fuck it, it's now or never', Annabelle turned to face Ironhide...and nope, that made it harder. She turned back to face the stars before opening her mouth. "Ironhide, Chromia said somethings today..." she trailed off, seeing his face turn toward her and waiting to see what he would say. He stood up and transformed back into his alt mode, leaving Anna with a sinking feeling in her stomach thinking she had upset him somehow when his holoform slipped out of the driver's door of the truck and slowly approached her.

He looked deeply into her eyes before raising his hand slowly and slipping it onto her cheek, still staring into her eyes. He slowly leaned toward her, looking at her face in askance, seeing her nod. He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers gently and staying there for a few seconds before slowly pulling away. Anna wasn't having that, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a much more passionate kiss. The two both pulled away after a minute of making out and leaned their foreheads together. Anna saw Ironhides grin and matched her own to his, burying her hands in his thick black hair and pulling him in for one more chaste kiss. 

Ironhide and Anna sat on the ground, this time though they snuggled close as they would occasionally trade kisses under the stars, simply enjoying each others presence.


End file.
